Cloud III
Cloud being the name of an object in the sky and a character of the famous series Final Fantasy is one of the main characters in the Nel and Ichigo Saga to Budokai Saga's. Overview Inspiration of Creation Cloud like Baston was created from an initial Movie idea for Dragonball Z, Labelled as Dragonball Z Movie #14: Desciple of The Legendary Super Saiyan. Cloud was later crafted into something better for Budokai Sagas. Appearance If you were to try an d find Cloud within a group of people like in a Martial Arts Tournament, the best way to find him would be his dorky style hair and orange overalls. Cloud is also very tall, which is an added bonus. The general side of his facial expressions is that of a goofy smile. That also helps. Personality Happy-Go-Lucky, Dense, Care-free, Cheerful. These are some of the many ways to describe Cloud's behaviour, a given change from a usual Saiyan warriors attitude naturally. However in the heat of Battle, Cloud's above statements become more of a serious notion, with intents of defeating the person if they pose a threat to the planet, or a serious manner of fun if it's a rival or sparring partner History Cloud was born as a Low Level Saiyan Warrior from the Saiyan Warrior Garsok; who was a gifted fighter, just in the low level section. Because of this Cloud was given the mission least likely to botch up. Go to earth and conquer it, but due to an accident that caused Cloud to lose his memories at the age of Seven, Cloud lived the rest of his life as an ordinary young man, with a tail. Saiyan Invasion Arc Cloud lived a reasonably normal life, that was until the Saiyans arrived on the planet and began to cause havoc. Cloud got caught into major conflict with the Saiyan Elite Baston; who seemed intent on making the Low Level scum as he classed Cloud as, suffer for his acts against the saiyans. The battle was fierce and ended in a draw, both at near death situations. When Baston fled, Cloud was able to get his crippled body to Kami's lookout where he began his training to prepare for another attack. However an unexpected event occured when Baston found the Lookout and asked the Saiyan for a temporary alliance so that he could dispose of Ichigo and Aisu; two invaders that refused Baston's offer of leading the Planet and having them as his right hand men. Cloud suspiciously agreed to this and both began training for the battle. However Cloud had become fatigue from the battle, and ended up being killed in battle by Aisu, leaving the heroism to Baston and a few others. Otherworld Arc With Cloud's good deed record in tact, Cloud was able to travel to Snake way and find King Kai's Planet. Once there the Saiyan began his training, fighting against copies of himself that allowed him to learn more about different fighting aspects. Attack, Defense, Stamina. When he was ready, he was taught the Kaioken and Spirit Bomb techniques, as well as the Dragon Fist. When Cloud was ready, he took the test of life and was granted life once again. Future Arc During the incidents taking place, two warriors from different futures arrived on the scene, trying to prevent sudden occurances from taking place. Kytes - Son of Nris and Ichigo, sent back in time to prevent Ichigo and Nel from starting up an Insurrection against the Planet Earth and controlling it for themselves, spreading a torrent of death and destruction in their wake. Kyzer - Son of Baston and Akro, sent back in time to prevent Cloud and Baston from using the Fusion Dance and creating Cloustan; who in his time lost his mind, destroying the Planet and was destroyed by the Earth's Special forces, all this during Nel and Ichigo's Insurrection. Space Invaders Arc With Cloud's return to earth, sparked another problem for the Planet. Ichigo had changed to the good side, as well as Baston, but Aisu had fled to find strong warriors to finish what he and Ichigo couldn't do obviously. So once again training commenced, and in no time at all the Invaders arrived with intentions of doing away with the Planet. This was the first time that Bastoud made his appearance through the fusion of Cloud and Baston. Bastoud was able to pick apart his opponents, but was drained in the process and put Baston and Cloud out of comission for a while. Dracon Arc With the Space Invaders gone, Dracon; a Demented Saiyan bent on Genocide decided it was his time to act. He began his onslaught on the planet, forcing Cloud into battle and with it, allowed Cloud to ascend to the power of the Super Saiyan, defeating Dracon at the spot. However this wasn't the end of Dracon, he infact made a declaration against the Earth that he'd blow it up unless stopped. Cloud and the Earths Special Forces were quick to the scene. The battle was fierce, but thankfully Dracon was put to rest. The fights for now were over Dragonball Arc With Dracon, and the invaders gone, and Aisu joining the good side, it was time to find the Dragonballs to correct the issue. However with this another problem arose, as the Milita had grown tired of all these incidents going on, and created armour and weapons capable of taking out the powered aliens (Saiyans/Half Saiyans etc) This went on for some time, before the Dragonballs were finally collected and the wishes were made. Mira Arc Things started to get hairy for the Planet, as Mira; Surpreme Kai in training arrived on the scene, instantly finding Cloud and wanted to know questions about the power gain everyone had on Planet Earth, Cloud explained the situation and opted to train Mira to perfect her skills to take her role as a Supreme Kai, during this time Cloud started to develop feelings for the Kai, and was determined to let her know this. This was also around the time where Marcous came into the picture, being the son of Cloud and another Saiyan Peah, but was surprised to know that Cloud and Peah had not even met yet, seeing how this changed history, Marcous initially came to find Kyzer and find out why he hadn't come back yet. But with this development, Mira was beggining to worry about the planets safety with all these powers, and tried to seal them away. Cloud was able to reassure her that nothing bad would come of this and made sure it wouldn't go any deeper. This was also around the time of Baston's sudden death at the hands of Green. King of Hell Arc With time in hell being good for Dracon, he had established a claim, being the new King of Hell and with it started a torrent of devestation upon it. Initially Baston had been sent to deal with it, but with Dracon's sudden transformation to Super Saiyan 3, it looked like things were gonna be hairy for him. Cloud using his Instant transmission was able to appear on the scene and do battle with Dracon also, but like Baston, was no match for Dracon's new powers. In a last ditch effor, Baston agreed to use Fusion and with Bastoud at their disposal was able to silence Dracon once and for all. World Tournament Arc The Martial Arts tournament had begun and Cloud was eager to show Mira how strong her was, only to be utterly humiliated in the first round. Ashamed and shattered, Cloud fled the scene and started training to get over his woe. This was also around the time Cloud had ascended to Super Saiyan 3. Mira questioned him about it, and ended up a couple afterwards. Intergalactic Tournament Preperations Arc A call had been made about an Intergalactic tournament being made, and with it teams could be formed to fight in. However with Baston's return, Aisu had made a wish to prevent Bastoud being form, transforming Baston into a woman and stopped the cause. This however didn't slow Cloud down, as he offered to fuse with Kyzer ,and with it created the mighty Klouzer; who to everyones shock was able to transform into a Super Saiyan 3 also. Techniques Kamehameha Wave Cloud's Signature Technique. Cloud will cup his hands together and form Ki into the center of it. When generated enough energy, Cloud will extend his palms out towards the target and fire the large blast of energy. Kaioken Technique One of the Three Techniques Cloud Learnt while training in otherworld with King Kai. Cloud was able to reach as high as the 100 times Kaioken of which he used in conjunction with his Super Saiyan 3 powers to make a more devestating attack. Spirit Bomb Dama Cloud's ultimate technique, to use this Cloud gathers the energy from either plantation, humans or anything that has life within the planet, or even the solar system if he wanted. This huge energy will be stored above his hands and when his hands lower, the devestational energy of the planets natural energy will be coming Instant Transmission Another Technique Cloud learnt from King Kai in other world. Instant Transmission allows Cloud to move from one area to the next at speeds quicker than the speed of light. All Cloud has to do is be able to sense the person he wants to find, and be sure to have a visual image in his head about who to look for. Fusions Bastoud Apperance: '''Bastoud is the Fusion of Cloud and Baston through the Potara Earrings. Like Cloustan, Bastoud has Baston's style of hair, but this time with two flicks at the fringeline to showcase Cloud's style. This time, Baston and Cloud's clothing style merge together into one, of which consists of a Blue GI with an Oran ge Undershirt, Saiyan style Gloves and boots, with blue trousers to complete the look'. '''Attitude: '''Bastoud is the same as his Metamaru Fusion Dance Counterpart; Cloustan. Rude, obnoxious and acts as the Comedy Relief at times. Bastoud does have a serious side to him, but it is very rarely seen, as he is too busy boasting about how powerful he is and what he can do if they don't surrender. '''Transformations: Super Bastoud: '''Also known as his Super Saiyan and Ultra Super Saiyan Transformations. In this form, Bastoud is even more Arrogant than before, and more carefree than ever, along with his Dubbed name "Super Bastoud." '''Ultimate ''' Bastoud: '''Also known as Bastouds Super Saiyan 2 Transformation. In this form Bastoud shows his serious side along with his arrogant side. Always willing to show a thing or two to his opponents. Klouzer Klouzer is the fusion of Cloud and Kyzer after the Fusion of Bastoud was removed from existance when Baston was wished as a female. Klouzer is much like that of Bastoud, arrogant, carefree but has a more serious side to him than Bastoud. Klouzer was also capable of attaining Super Saiyan 3 making him a powerful Fusion for the Intergalactic Tournament that was soon to commence. Category:Cloud's Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Saiyans Category:Nel and Ichigo Saga Characters